Dearest Randall
by guardian921
Summary: as CEO, Sully discovers he owns all of Radall's possesions. annoyed by Mikey, he must decide what to do with it, but sometimes a monster isn't what he really seems.


Dear Randall

guardian921

Rating: k+ - general/angst

Author's note: this takes place about a month after Sully becomes the new CEO of Monsters Inc.

Disclaimer Crap: Monsters Inc/Randall/Mike/Sully/Celia/ETC. c/o DISNEY

Randa Boggs/Magic/Molda c/o guardian921 a.k.a. ME

(please ask permission before using my characters for own use, or I'll have Randall use the scream extractor on ya! Thanx)

"Smoochy –poo," Mike's voice echoed throughout the main hallway of Monsters Inc. as he ran up to the secretary's desk. Jumping, he grabbed the secretary's hand as he stared lovingly into her eye. "Smoochy-poo, oh how I've missed you!"

"Googly-bear," she giggled. "You've only been gone for half an hour."

"Yes, but time seems to stop while separated from you, 'cause it feels as though I'll never be able to see you!" Mike gushed at the girlfriend, giving her his cheesiest romantic voice.

"Oh Googly-bear! Morning Sully Wully!"

"Hey Celia," the CEO smiled as he made his way over to the couple. "How's it goin'?"

"Good. Not much seems to be going on, so it's pretty quiet."

"That's nice. I can't stand chaotic days. You passin' time alright?"

"Oh, yes," she smiled, holding up a book. "I've been meaning to read it for some time, but never seemed to find the time."

"Is it good so far?"

"Oh, yes. Very enjoyable."

"Good," Sully glanced at the clock. "Well, Mike and I better be getting back to work. Come on, Mike."

"Fear not, my Smoochy-poo," the eyeball reached for her as he walked backwards to his laugh floor. "I shall return to your radiant presence!"

Rolling his eyes, Sully headed to Laugh Floor F. As he entered the work area, laugher ran back and forth, swapping novelties and other various tools of humor. Smiling, he watched as Fungus placed on his glasses with the two fuzzy noses. He remembered by when the monster worked with Randall, and felt satisfied that Fungus could work without being afraid. In fact, everyone wasn't afraid anymore. Ever since they discovered that humans weren't toxic at all, more and more monsters were filling out application. It caused a lot of mayhem, but at least it was good for business.

"Great job, guys," he called out over all the noise. "You're doing great!"

"Mr. Sullivan," Celia's voice rang over the intercom. "If you could report to you're office, there's someone waiting for you."

Sighing, Sully headed toward his office. He had been receiving visits from various doctors, CDA, and insurance agents since Monsters Inc. had switched from screams to laughs. Apparently there were too many skeptics on the matter. Reaching his office door, which now read in bold, gold lettering: James P. Sullivan CEO, he took a large breath, preparing himself for the debate ahead. Sully froze as he opened the door. There in front of his desk waiting was the last person he would have thought.

Roz.

"Hello, Mr. Sullivan," she spoke with her raspy, monotone voice, staring at the CEO with the same creepy gaze. "Please take a seat. There are a few matters I need to discuss with you."

"Oh, sure." The blue monster headed over to his desk to sit, noticing the CDA watching his every move. Clearing his throat, he resumed his full attention to her. "So… what can I do for you?"

"Well, Mr. Sullivan. Seeing as you are now Monsters Incorporated new CEO, I feel that I should inform you of your duties over employees."

"This is about Mike, isn't it?" Sully sighed, rubbing his eyes as he groaned. "I told him to file his paper work, no exceptions!"

"Unfortunately, Mr. Wazowski has been most precise on his paper work."

"Oh. Well then what employee?"

"I'm positive you remember Mr. Boggs?"

Sully stiffed at the name. Of course he remembered the former scarer. The lunatic had tried to kill both him and an innocent little child, all so he could be a top scarer. Fear crept upon him as he realized what he and Mike had done. In order to ensure the safety of Boo and themselves, they had banished him without authorization. It hadn't accured to him that what they had done was illegal… until now.

"This is about his unauthorized banishment, isn't it?"

"Yes and no," Roz stated calmly, causing Sully to look up in confusion. "Although he was banished illegally, the CDA would have banished him anyways. We filed your actions as a form of self-defense. What I'm here to talk to you about is his will."

"Will?" Surely the lizard wouldn't have left him anything. "What are you talking about?"

"Apparently Mr. Boggs has been living off of a very charitable donation granted by company funding. Everything from his apartment to the furniture was provided by Waternoose. Should anything have happened to him, all his possessions would be returned to the company."

"And that involves me how?"

"As the new CEO, Mr. Boggs banishment has left you with all his possessions."

Sully sat in shocked silence. Everything that Randall had used to live was nothing more then property borrowed from Mr. Waternoose. At any given moment, the former CEO could have taken it all back, leaving his employee with nothing. How could that be? Randall was the second top scarer, which paid a large sum. Where had all the money been going? Why had Waternoose taken the risk of using company money to house one of his employees? Sure, he took the risk of kidnapping innocent kids, but even that had some reasoning to it. Suddenly it hit him. He was the CEO. He was now in possession of everything that Waternoose had lent out. Mike was going to have a field day with this.

"So… what happens now?"

"As the new CEO, you are required to take innovatory at Mr. Boggs's residence," Roz explained. "You have the power to do whatever you wish with the property."

"Thanks, Roz. I'll head over tomorrow morning."

"You're welcome."

Sully heaved a sigh in frustration. All he could think about now was Mike's reaction. He had a pretty good idea as to what the eyeball would think…

"WHAT!!" Sully was right. "WE GET ALL OF LIZARD BOY'S STUFF! Oh this is great, just great! Do you realize how much we can make selling that crap?"

"Mike, first off _I_ own his property, not _us_. And second, I'm not just going to sell everything like a spring cleaning garage sale!"

"What are you talking about? We're partners! We share everything! I get a fair say in this as well, and I say we sell it. If it was Randall's then it's nothing but crap!"

"Well, that's your fair say, Mikey," Sully replied, taking a bite of his dinner. "But I'm still not going to just sell it, and that's final. So save your breath, 'cause I'm not changing my mind."

"I don't believe you," Mike stared at his blue friend incredulously. "Here you are, given a chance to make some serious dough, and you're turning it down!"

"I didn't say I _wasn't_ going to sell it. I'm just going to go through it to see what I want to do with certain things. _End_ of discussion."

Mike grumbled as he poked at his food, clearly not satisfied with his roommate's decision on the matter. Sully didn't really blame him. Selling all Randall's things seemed fair enough. After all, he would have done the same if it were their belongings. So why did he care? That was the million-dollar question.

"Well," the blue monster stood from the table with a stretch, picking up his plate and cup. "I'm going to hit the hay."

Mike only grumbled, poking at his food venomously with his fork. Sully shook his head. Mike was so thick eyed sometimes. Just because it was Randall's…

He did feel a bit guilty about his banishment, but it was like Roz said, it was going to happen anyways. _Oh well,_ he mused as he headed off to bed. _I'll find out tomorrow._

Saturday morning came sooner then expected as he awoke to his alarm clock that actually didn't involve foghorns and loud voices. Shielding his eyes from what little sun was provoking his dark adjusted eyes from the window, Sully yawned, wondering why he had woken up so early. Remembering the day at hand, he groaned. He really did not want to do this, but he really had no choice. He was the CEO and this was part of his job. Stretching his arms and legs, he headed up out of bed. Better to do it early for two reasons. One, it was better to get it over as soon as possible, and two… he REALLY didn't want to hear Mike complain all morning.

Two hours later, Sully found himself standing outside the former scarer's apartment building in.

The building was a mixture of the original blood red, and an unhealthy moldy green. A few bricks had fallen, one of which had obviously been thrown through a window. Then there was the surrounding area. Steps well worn with a rusty rail that threatened to give way under a feather loomed by a small lot, littered with debris and choking weeds. Nearby, a woman could be heard screaming as kids ran throughout the neighborhood, banging random things with a bat.

Sully winced at the sight. Randall lived here? It could explain his cold heartedness, but even Waternoose wouldn't be cruel enough to send him living here! Or would he? The former CEO obviously had no morals on kidnapping and possibly killing innocent children, so why would Randall be any different? Glancing at the key in his hand, Sully sighed as he made his way carefully to the door.

The inside was just as worse as the out, if not more. The faded and stained wallpaper had been torn in multiple areas, with random holes here and there. Parts of the ceiling crumbled into a chalky dust as he made his way through the decaying building. Then came the stairs. Sully didn't remember being this scared since the incident with Boo. Cautiously, he crept up, only to have them moan and groan in protest. Finally, he reached room 13-B. Fiddling with the key, he opened up and stepped inside.

The CEO stared in shock. It was different. _Very_ different. Unlike the rest of the complex and surrounding neighborhood, Randall's apartment was actually very decent.

The walls were painted a soft blue that looked as though it had been scrubbed clean of stains and mold, and the ceiling, despite the crumbly appearance, was a pleasant off white. Randall had obviously cleaned up the place when he moved in, seeing the walls were patched, the beige carpet scrubbed clean of most of the stains. It was extremely homey. Sully couldn't help but chuckle at the window, which had been protected from offending bricks and rocks by iron bars that resided just outside.

Despite the basic interior, what had grabbed his attention the most was the décor.

The kitchen was separated from the rest of the apartment by a chest-high bookshelf connected to the eastern wall. Within which stood a small dining table had a nice baby blue spread upon a cracked floor. A second hand vase sat in the center with a bouquet of tissue paper flowers, and a single chair sat neatly tucked in. A brown pullout couch slept soundly against the western wall, a waist-high bookshelf snuggling next to it. Several books were stacked alphabetized by author, most of which were fantasy. A door to the left led to the very small bathroom, which surprisingly smelled quite nice. Gazing around he found his attention drawn to the wall around the couch/bed. As curiosity got the better of him, he walked over and stared intently at the décor.

Original paintings hung here and there modestly. Bright colors stroked across the canvas, in a manner that even with the randomness, life could be seen playing in front of his eyes. Taking the beauty, he noticed a signature in the bottom left corner. Moving from the paintings to the ornaments, he stared. Craftsmanship like none other. Handmade masks depicting monster lore from various countries stared back, their gapping eyes and mouth so realistic, that the CEO found himself stepping back. Above the pullout, he noticed, was a mirror. Upon a closer inspection, he realized the entire thing was engraved with various designs. Flowers with vines, stars and moons, hearts with feathered wings, all were with extremely precise detail. One of the lower vines gracefully curved into the insignia that adorned all of the walls décor.

**R.B.**

He didn't know that Randall painted, or did anything remotely artistic. He most likely didn't want anyone to know, seeing as he obviously had a knack for bringing color to life. It just wouldn't fit his hard, scarer exterior. Sighing, Sully realized how much time he had wasted admiring the crafts. Slowly, he head over to one side of the room, determined to get this over with.

Hours passed by, and Sully grunted as he lifted a large box off to the side. Wiping his brow, he started to regret going to _Sessers_' Dinner for lunch, instead of a simple fast food joint. It was already six, and he had just finished the last of Randall's stuff. He had found most of the stuff to be simple donations. He knew several of the employees could use some of the furniture and basic home utensils, but the décor. He knew he shouldn't take it, he realized as he gazed again at the adornments, but he couldn't just sell it. He didn't know why, but for some reason he found it to be something more then art. He could feel the emotion radiating from each individual piece. Shaking his head, he thought about Mike. No doubt the little eyeball would have been screaming of his excellent craftsmanship making an art store more then happy to buy.

_Oh, well,_ the blue marshmallow mused. _I'll worry about it tomorrow._

Rising to stand, Sully bumped into the bookshelf, causing it to tip over. A groan emitted from his throat as he bent back down again. Quickly gathering up the works of literature into his furry arms, a thin hardback slid under the pullout.

"Great," Sully growled to himself, shoving the armload into a pile close by. "First I have to deal with inventorying Randall's stuff, then I get pestered by a noisy neighbor, it's getting late, and now the books are rebelling against me. I can't wait to get out of here! So Randall's got some nice stuff. All the decorations are made by him! He's vain, that's what he is. A vain prat. Only thing he didn't make was the furniture! Gotcha!"

Pulling the book out from its hiding spot, his triumphant grin faded into confusion as he brushed against something. Tossing the book aside, he dug back in, thrusting his arm franticly toward the object. Grabbing hold, pulled out his prize, and stared. A photo album. The book was of aging leather, which smelled of must. On the cover was a phrase in gold lettering, stating:

A

Bogg's

Log

_Corny,_ he mused, opening it. _He's probably got it filled with pictures of himself._

Inside, however was not what he expected. Pictures littered the pages in decorative scrap booking, all of which showing different themes. Almost all the pictures showed monsters that were clearly related to Randall. Sully carefully took in the contents. There was Randall, all through his childhood growing up. There was one of him as a toddler, holding onto his little stuffed fluppy with three tiny arms, while sucking his fourth thumb. In another was a beach scene. Randall was about twelve here. Leaning next to a friend, the two held themselves conceitedly with a volleyball. Laughing, the CEO took in the next photo of the same boys. Apparently they weren't as good at beach volleyball as they let on. Randall had seemed to have dived for the ball while the other ran toward it, resulting with Randall buried deep in sand with his buddy sprawled over him, the ball bouncing off their heads. The photos seemed to get funnier by the minute as they showed humorous antics played by, and on, Randall. The funniest would have to have been the teenage Randall who had joined his buddies in cross-dressing. The three had on girly wigs, lipstick and make-up, and also gaudy jewelry. In there hands were a curling iron, a turkey baster, and a hairbrush. Narcissistically, they leaned out in different positions, as though singing into microphones. It was when he saw the three of them holding a trophy in another photo that he realized it was a Halloween talent competition.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was already seven, and the summer sun was just about to set. Standing up, a folded piece of paper slipped out of the album, landing on Sully's foot. Glancing down, he reached for it and opened it up. It was pink stationary, with glittery turquoise stars and moons decorating the corners. Reading the purple writing aloud, Sully found his voice trailing off as he took in the words.

_Dear Randall,_

_What's up? How are things at work? In your last letter you mentioned that you had the overall record for most scares. I would congratulate you, if you weren't lying. I'm sorry to say, but you're not too good at lying to me; that and I just read an article on a certain scarer by the name of Sullivan. Perhaps you've heard of him? LOL Oh well, it doesn't matter. You'll always be the top scarer to me, so don't worry too much about Sullivan. You'll get ahead at some point, and even if you don't, it's not the record that counts, just the scares that you attain. You have so much potential, Randall. You don't need to worry about some stupid record. Just do your best._

_How is Fungus doing? You better not be bullying him! He's a great guy once you listen to him a bit. Then again, he doesn't really know when to shut up, so maybe not as much listening. My new roommate at school reminds me of him so much that it's pretty scary. I can tell they would make a great couple, though. Her name is Molda, and she's real fun. Is Fungus still working on that composition about the potential scream capacity thingy? I haven't a clue what that is, but I hope so. It helps get his mind off of work. Anyways, tell him I said hi, and that I hope to hear from him soon._

_Not much is happening. School is a total bore as usual. We're currently learning about the contagious hazards of the human biology. YAWN! It did get me start thinking though. From what I can see, the human anatomy is basically the same as ours. Like any monster, theirs is a bit different in the position, but they have a heart, lungs, a brain, a skeletal system, etc. From the research I've done, I can't find any real scientific evidence that humans really are toxic. Could you ask Mr. Waternoose about it? I'm a bit confused on the matter, and it could help me a bit with my science paper._

_It's raining, which is a great change from the usual dryness. I know that I can't play outside with my friends, and it's hard to head to my classes during breaks, but it's so beautiful! Watching the wet drops fall aimlessly from the sky, only to naturally water the ground… pure, wondrous beauty. Magic seems to think so too. She tends to sit at the window and bat at the raindrops. It's really cute. Kaittys normally hate the rain, but she loves to jump around. Sometimes, after I let her out, she'll come back in all soaking wet!!!!! You can't even tell she's a kaitty! She really knows a how to keep me company. Unlike Fungus, Molda tends to hang out at social gatherings a lot, so it gets pretty lonely. A kaitty is always great to keep around an apartment, and unlike fluppys, Magic knows how to use the bathroom properly. LOL_

_Dad says hello, although he's pretty tired most of the time. Work has been pretty harsh on him. The Human Lady has been really demanding. I hate seeing dad go through with this. He's already stressed enough with me. He doesn't need her bitching._

_Opps! Pardon my language. I'm just so frustrated. She didn't even give him Christmas off! I can't stand her! Sometimes I wish I could push her through one of the closet doors at MI, and lock her in the human world! Now that I think about it, she probably wouldn't care. I'm sure she would fit right into their world. LOL_

_I'm glad you like your b-day present. I was thinking of making you another mask, but I didn't have the money. That, and the fact that I've made you one for the past five years! LOL Any who, I agree. The colors just sing in the summer sun. I figured that since we aren't living together anymore, you could sing along with the colors. You always said I brought color into your life, so maybe… I just don't want you to get lonely._

_All right, now comes the hard part. It's difficult to write this, and I really don't want to. However, you had asked, so I'll answer. You asked about my progress so far, and if we have found anything out yet. The good news is that we did discover a few things. Unfortunately, that's also the bad news._

_Apparently it spread, and the doctors say that if it isn't treated, it'll eventually take over. The only option is a surgery that will most likely stop the spreading, allowing it to die out over time. Sadly, we can't afford it. Ever since mom died, money has been scarce from her medical attention. The doctors say that without the surgery, I'll have at least two years before it completely takes over._

_I know you Randall, and I don't want you to worry. I'm not scared of dying. I know I'm only 20 years old, but I've lived my life to the fullest while growing up. Don't worry about the money. If I'm meant to have the surgery, then something will come up. You need it. I've seen the pictures you've sent, and I can see how thin you're getting. You need to buy food and take care of yourself. We don't even know if the surgery will be successful. I don't want you to waste your money on something that may not even work. That's another reason why I sent you the mobile. Most call it a sun catcher, but it's not. It's a hope catcher. I made it so that whenever you see the colors, you'll be able to hear me sing, hear my laugh, see my smile, and feel the love I have for you. You give me hope, Randall. You give me hope that I never deemed possible. If not for you, I don't know what I'd do. That's the main reason I made it. By giving you this, I'm giving you my hope, just as you've given me yours. Remember, the world is nothing without a bit of hope to get one through the day._

_It's getting pretty late and I have early classes in the morning, so I should be getting some sleep now. Once again, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, although it would be great to see you soon. I understand that work is pretty demanding right now, what with the scream shortage, and a letter will suffice. Don't work too hard, get some sleep and decent meals, and don't worry. Don't worry about me, about work, or even about the stupid scare record. Too much stress will get you in your grave before I get in mine! LOL_

_Love you always,_

_Your baby sister, _

Randy 

Sully stared at the letter, shocked. He never knew Randall had a sister. He didn't know Randall had a family at all. Yet here, in his very hands, was evidence that not only did he have a family, Randall also had a heart. Then it clicked. That's where all of his paycheck had gone. His sister was definitely sick, and he had been trying to help her get the surgery she needed. Suddenly, guilt filled him to the brim. Randall had obviously been this girl's hero. Her big brother, the best scarer in the world through her eyes. And he and Mike had banished that hero. In one fatal swoop, they had taken away the one thing that gave this girl her hope. What could he do?

A soft flutter caught his attention as another photo had fallen out of the envelope. Picking it up, he stared at the figure. There was a young lizard monster, about sixteen years old, sitting on an old, wooden swing. Her scales were brighter then anything Sully had ever seen before. A body of shiny turquoise came to life as the bright pink scales blended in and out with blues and purples, with fronds tipped in a bright green. Her eyes were a bright, neon green, much greener then Randall's, and full of a mischievous innocent. Her two arms held onto the rope with a gentle squeeze. Standing behind her was Randall, his scales much brighter with a youth of twenty-four years. Two arms held onto the swing above her head, while the other two held her in a loving hug. The smile upon his face was nothing like those the CEO had seen. The sharp teeth weren't as threatening, and his eyes held a bright spark in them that left a tug at edge of Sully's mouth. This was a genuine, happy smile. Obviously the girl was Randy, and, though there were some severe differences, he could still see the resemblance. Turning around, he was met by the glass mobile, hanging in the window. Random shards of glass hung in a random order, yet as the setting sun hit it, the colors came to life. Sully gasped in awe as the room was filled with abundant colors, all dancing up and down the walls, across the floor and upon the ceiling. Catching its light on the mirror, the colors continued to multiply. The monster was dumbstruck. Not only had she made all the decorations on Randall's wall, but she actually created what no mortal could. She had literally made hope. 

Glancing at the photo with a smile, Sully ran out the door. He knew what to do…

The following Monday, Celia's desk was crowded with various workers, all trying to get a gape at her newest desk ornament. Despite her constant protests that they get to work, she was simply tackled with a flood of questions. The poor monster was close to calling security, when an angel came to her rescue.

"Sully!"

"What's going on?" the CEO walked up, glancing at the crowd.

"That's what we want to know," Jerry asked, pointing to the glass jar that sat on Celia's desk. "What's this all about?"

"Well…" Sully was afraid this might happen. Nobody really liked Randall, and seeing as he was a criminal, it was doubtful the employees would agree with their boss. "You see…"

"What do you think?" a voice spoke up, causing Sully to groan in dread. Mike marched up to the desk, glaring at the jar. "whose face is on the jar? Who's name does it say? What do you think it's there for? Huh?"

Several monsters nodded in agreement as the eyeball continued on his rampage toward the jar. Mike was on a roll, which obviously boosted his ego, as he continued.

"What did Randall do? Why isn't he working here anymore? Because he was a jerk! He tried to put all of us out of a job! He was a selfish bum who cared only for himself! Everyday, he badmouthed us, put us down. Treated us like dirt!"

Several monsters cheered at the speech. The CEO knew he should stop his friend, but he didn't want to upset the crowd, causing uproar.

""I ask you, why should we support this pathetic jar? Why should we bother to help him after all he's done to us? I'll tell you why…" With that Mike pulled out a ten-dollar bill. A large hush fell over the crowd as they watched him hold it high above his head. A large, warm smile filled his face. "Because we aren't him."

With that said, the little eyeball stuck the money into the jar, the first of which to grace the glass bottom. A murmur went throughout the crowd as they watched Fungus walk up and proudly drop a twenty in. Unsure of what to do, most of them filed out to their laugh floors, while several casually placed a bit of spare cash in.

"I gotta admit, Mikey," Sully smiled. "You had me pretty worried for a second there."

"Ay, forget it. I knew it would get them thinking."

"But I don't understand."

"What?"

"Why'd you do it? I mean you _hate_ Randall. Why would you bother to help him?"

"Well, you know how you were making all those calls yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well," Mike rubbed the back of his eye in embarrassment. "I sorta got suspicious… and I went through your stuff. I came across that letter, and it got me realizin'… Lizard boy may have been a dangerous creep, but he obviously cared enough to put aside his own pleasures for his sister. I mean… we banished him, so it's the least we could do."

"Randall would be thrilled if he knew," a voice spoke up from behind them. The two turned to see Fungus walk up to them. "He's been trying to save up the money for a long time, now."

"Really?" the blue marshmallow smiled as he was the little bean watching the monsters. "Hey, huh, Fungus? What exactly's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! Well, see Randa's been really sick since she was little, some kind of disease. Randall said it gets passed down in every generation. Anyways, their mom died of it when he was seventeen, and they knew that Randa would get it as well. He's been trying to help out with the medical bills ever since he got a job here. That's why he was so dedicated to the Scream Extractor."

"Huh?!"

"Yeah. Apparently Waternoose found out. Randall was suppose to build the Scream Extractor, and in return, Waternoose was going to pay for her surgery."

The two monsters gawked at the bean, who's voice had gone extremely harsh as he watched the few donations.

"I didn't know that's why Randall did it," Sully replied softly. "I'm guessing you didn't support the idea?"

"Waternoose was never going to pay for the surgery," Fungus answered bluntly, causing his friends to start. "I overheard him. As soon as the thing was built, he was going to banish Randall in Antarctica. Didn't want to risk having any witnesses making it back through the closets. Randall would've died."

"But, then why –"

"Why did I help? I don't know. I guess that if I helped him, Waternoose might've realized how important Randa was to us. If not, then at least I might have been able to help Randall if Waternoose tried to banish him. Does it matter? They're both gone, and right now, I just want to make sure I don't loose Randy like I did Randall. They're really the only family I have."

Sully smiled as he patted Fungus on the shoulder.

"Well, Fungus, I promise that we'll still have at least one Boggs left to torment us, even if I have to pay with my own salary."

"You know what, Sully?" Mike placed a hand on Fungus's other shoulder. Grinning, he watched as the few employees fade away, revealing a quarter of the jar filled. "I think you're right. And honestly, I hope we have to put up with her for a _**long**_ time."

With that said, the three monsters walked off to work, leaving the jar to sit on Celia's desk, on which it read:

_Randall's Hope_

Help a Young Girl Obtain Surgery

Donate Today 

Watch Their Hope Come Alive at Closing.

As the sun began to set, the employees filed out to the main lobby to head home, only to pause in shock. The setting sun had hit the giant window above the doors, flooding the entire lobby alive with color. Everyone froze as the tints and hues danced across the floor and walls, soaring over the ceiling. For the first time, the employees heard, saw, and felt something they never have before.

Pure Hope.

As the monsters stood in stunned silence, two faces smiled at them from upon Celia's desk. Two pairs of green eyes with a spark of mischievous innocence, two toothy grins full of genuine happiness, and two beings full of more hope and love then anyone could ever understand.

A/N: alright alright. I know that that was a really stupid fic, but it came to me the other day, and I tend to write my mind farts out, so… cut me some slack here people! It's my 1st Monsters Inc. fic. I'm not that good. Any who, no flames please, or I _WILL _use them to fuel the scream extractor for Randall to perform my earlier comment. Thanx! Love ya. Bye-bye.


End file.
